Mirai Kakehashi
Mirai Kakehashi is the protagonist of Platinum End. He is described as a boy who 'does not seek hope in order to live'. Upon encountering an angel who identifies him as a candidate for becoming God, he begins to consider the merit of living once again. He is in his first year at the school Shuuei High. Appearance Mirai has brown eyes and brownish-red hair. He usually has an unsatisfied look on his face. While making use of his angel's powers, he adopts additional traits. Use of the Gift of Freedom: Angel's Wings causes Mirai to sprout large, feathered wings from his back. When not in use, they form a red ring around his neck that is only visible to God candidates. The Gift of Love: The Red Arrow manifests as a red diamond that appears in front of the hand he fires it with. When not in use, it forms a pair of red rings around his wrist, which is also only visible to other God candidates. While Mirai himself has not made use of it yet, use of the White Arrow by Metropolis Man suggests that it would manifest as a white diamond in front of the hand that fires it. Personality Mirai begins the story as an extreme pessimist, growing depressed to the point of attempting suicide. This persona was gradually reached after the death of his family, and constant abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, who took him in solely to use him as a slave. Images from his childhood indicate that he was once a very cheerful individual who was very close to his family. In particular, he often recalls his mother's words that, "Everyone is born because they want happiness", one of the few openly optimistic thoughts he retains even in the present. Despite his harsh treatment in the past, Mirai maintains a fairly moralistic outlook, refraining from abusing the powers of the Red Arrow and Angel's Wings beyond what is necessary to keep living. Even then, he expresses guilt over it. Furthermore, he displays shock by Nasse's suggestion to use the gifts in even the most extreme ways if it makes him happy, and is quick to object to the idea. Interestingly enough, Mirai is particularly affectionate toward Saki. His infatuation is confirmed when, even after the 33-day limit of Saki's Red Arrow expires, he still possesses the desire to protect her in any way possible. He even goes as far as to consider using the White Arrow to kill Metropolis Man, if it means making Saki safer. The specific circumstances that led him to hold these feelings toward Saki have yet to be elaborated upon. Furthermore, Mirai has demonstrated that he is both a fairly committed and intelligent individual. Though he obtained poor grades when subjected to his depression and suicidal thoughts, once he was saved by Nasse and decided to enter Shuuei High School, he did so successfully, obtaining a high test score in the process. History Mirai lost both of his parents and his younger brother to a car accident when he was 7 years old. He moved in with his aunt and uncle, who treated him affectionately until his grandfather's inheritance money passed on to them. After that, they treated him like less than a human being. His cousins used him as a slave for homework and chores. Story Mirai begins the story leaving his school, buying a sandwich he is particularly fond of, and the attempting to commit suicide by jumping off a building. However, he was caught by Nacha, and convinced to keep living after being told about his candidacy to become God, along with 10 other candidates, and revealing the Angel's Wings and Red Arrow to him. After securing accommodations using the aforementioned arrow, he discussed his past with Nacha, and decided to confront his aunt and uncle. Upon piercing his aunt with the Red Arrow and demanding the specifics of his family's accident, he discovered that she and his uncle orchestrated the incident, doing so in order to obtain the inheritance money which would have otherwise gone to Mirai's parents. Outraged, Mirai insisted his aunt and uncle should have been the ones to die. Still under the effects of the Red Arrow, his aunt expressed extreme guilt, and pierced her neck with a knife in order to try and apologize to him, resulting in her death. Mirai's uncle, who had witnessed the event, was left shocked, and Mirai used the Red Arrow to have him turn himself him, all the while still guilt-ridden over how the confrontation had ended. Upon hearing about Metropolis Man's "war on crime" and the death of a God candidate who abused his powers, Mirai realizes Metropolis Man is hunting the other God candidates to secure his place as the victor. As such, Mirai resolves to go unnoticed for the time being, and instructs Nacha not to follow him, as it would reveal his God candidacy to other candidates. She agrees, saying he can whisper her name to bring her to him if need be. Despite his efforts to remain hidden, he accidentally reveals his candidacy when he flinches at the sight of an angel who abruptly appears in front of him as it scanned the students entering his school. Immediately thereafter, he was pierced from behind with a Red Arrow belonging to Saki, a classmate he had previously developed feelings for. Whilst under the effect of the arrow, Mirai was brought to Saki's room, and gradually convinced by her angel to protect Saki at the cost of his own life, even if it meant killing Metropolis Man. Shortly thereafter, Nacha appeared, having grown worried after not hearing from Mirai for so long, much to the dismay of Saki's angel. It is revealed the angel was setting up a confrontation between Mirai and Metropolis Man not only to protect Saki, but to allow her the chance to obtain the Angel's Wings and White Arrow from either following their death. Nacha eventually convinces them to ally with herself and Mirai, and so 33 days are allowed to elapse so Mirai may be freed from the effects of the Red Arrow. Even after the effects wear off, Mirai's feelings for Saki persist, revealing his infatuation with her. He also retains his desire to protect her, feeling that doing so would be another way to feel happy. Saki's angel Lepel instructs him how to fly with Saki by holding hands, so as to help her flee from an adversary should she find herself under threat (from individuals such as Metropolis Man, for instance.) Metropolis Man's televised invitation for all God candidates to meet at a local baseball stadium is met with skepticism by Saki and Mirai, as well as their angels. Despite being sure it is a trap, they both decide to attend, whilst laying low, in order to observe Metropolis Man's activities. Mirai is shocked by the arrival of two additional "Metropolis Men", specifically Blue and Yellow. He watches as they reveal the Metropolis Man who attended the meeting is in fact a fake under the effects of the Red Arrow. Their challenge to Metropolis Man and his subsequent response make Mirai feel anxious, and he is left in complete shock after Metropolis Man manages to kill Blue with the White Arrow, and use the Red Arrow to infatuate both Yellow and a young girl who came forward as a candidate only in possession of wings, so as to be protected by Metropolis Man. This shock is only magnified when Metropolis Man reveals he intends to carry out "Part 2" of the event, implying he may know more God candidates are present. Powers/Abilities Mirai has the ability of flight by wings, and he can also shoot red and white arrows. Red arrow can make people fall in love with him for 33 days, while white arrow will kill the person immediately. As Nacha said, the only way to avoid an arrow is to use the wings which are faster than the arrows. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:God Candidate